


The First Instance.

by PrimeSmut



Series: BY HIS HAND. [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeSmut/pseuds/PrimeSmut
Summary: OK SO. I ain't never done this before, I've only roleplayed on Twitter. This is my first attempt, please don't MAC10 me. I got a ton of plots running through my head, SO, bare with me.QUICK SUMMARY.Set in the third season. Dark character; "Kreitlia Kostgrav" or just,,, "Kreit." decides he's had enough of the Elf & Human trying to disrupt the war he helped create. Some of the original show is kept, some of it is AU.So this is him cucking the hell out of Callum. I'll try to get to the smut as soon as possible; not a lot of storyboarding. (Oops.)
Series: BY HIS HAND. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152752
Kudos: 3





	1. He came in the dark, and soon... in her!

He was the dark, he was the evil that existed. Kreitlia was known as the "Screaming Destroyer." With a total lack in ethics and code; simply shredding, killing, and ending all that had the unfortunate experience of meeting him.

It was his pure hatred for life that drove him; to keep him killing. Yet, other endeavors had appeared in this methods. He had grown a liking to watching his enemies fall and break before he ended them; using whatever means to do so. Often, they had loved ones. Whoever they were, he went after them first to get to his real target. 

Now that would be a problem for Callum and Rayla; the ambitious relationship of an Elf and a human. Nobody is falling for the "Earthblood Elf" thing. 

——

Rayla was talking to Callum; trying to explain to him about the Midnight Desert, the dilemma was trying to get to the Queen as quickly as possible. They were still a distance, but they would need a loan!  
When asked about when they should cross, the 'Prince' simply said 

"During the day."

"Are ye-... that was a stupid joke, Callum."

The Moonshadow Elf buried her face in her palm, letting out a disappointed sigh. Though, Callum seemed proud of that one. Rayla decided to change the topic to something she was even more concerned about.

"Whatever we've been seeing these past couple days, it seems to always get closer. Yet it never seems to want to attack us. "

Rayla was being cautious; skeptical of what this thing was that had tracked them for the past 2 days. It peered from the dark, but never got too close. Never spoke, never stayed in sight for too long. Callum hadn't really seen it, only going off of her word. 

"It's probably-... I don't know. Maybe the light is different here? This is Xadia after all, magic stuff."

Rayla nodded, but would remain cautious. With a mission like theirs, there was no way that this... thing was just a coincidence. Oh, how little did the elf know about the creature that had scoped them out. 

——

Rayla lay her swords beside her as she got onto the ground; taking a look at Callum one last time before she closed her eyes. He had a pure spirit, and a good heart. She would cherish the moments they had... aside from nearly killing him. Ah well, that was in the past.

... something was getting close; causing Rayla to reach for her swords and-... her hand grabbed nothing. Her swipe for her weapons had come up empty-handed. Immediately she went into panic mode, those were her whole offense and defense. 

Quickly jumping up onto her feet; she only got about 3 quarters of the way up before a powerful *SMACK* met her directly in the face. It hit hard, and would definitely leave a big bruise. Rayla let out a yelp, falling back to the ground. Then this thing was on-top of her. He had white hair, a black and purple mask, black/red eyes, pale skin. His face was directly above Rayla's, she could feel the cold radiating from this being! She could also feel something gripping either arm, keeping her onto the ground.

Finally, it spoke.

"You're getting in my way, Elf. You need to understand your place in all of this."

His voice was sharp, yet growly. 

"I can't let you continue on this mission, either of you."

He got up; gesturing to... Callum! Who looked like shit. His hair was a mess, there was blood running from his nose, and most of his clothes had been torn, with some scars under said tears. How'd Rayla never hear that happen?! He spoke again.

"So, I won't even be giving you a proposal this time."

He pulled off his mask, a small trail of blood falling from his left cheek as it had appeared to have been partially embedded in his face. Ouch.

Kreit got to work almost immediately after he ended his sentence, trailing down Rayla's body to her breasts. He reached up to the clothes that protected her chest, extending claws to grab and tear it off. The Elf was busy struggling and writhing against a dark force that had pinned her arms and legs, only noticing once she felt the cool night air touch her chest... that made her cry out.

"Hey! What are ye doing?! Stop, stop!!"

He didn't listen, simply putting his free hand onto her mouth to keep her quiet. She just kept trying to struggle, bucking against whatever was holding her down, all the whilst yelling at this man to get off of her. But he didn't care what she had to say, as long as he felt Callum's gaze on his actions. 

He began to squeeze her small breasts, eliciting another bucking movement from Rayla. Due to that, he did it more times, his hands traveling both of her tits to try and get more of her struggling. 

"Mfk, youw, stp! Stp youw bashtard!"

Kreitlia moved his face down to her tits, putting one in his mouth. Rayla basically screamed once she felt that! Legs kicking against the invisible force, tears wetting on her eyes. Yet, he wasn't slowing or becoming hesitant.  
This man was licking both of her breasts now, leaving his saliva covering the young Elven chest. But soon, he'd need a better package. He'd need to get to what he was really here for!

So he backed away, leaving Rayla to wriggle and squirm. She was thinking 'Had he stopped?! Where the fuck is he?!' ... and that's when she heard a tearing noise, and felt the clothing leaving her crotch. Adjusting her head as much she could, she managed to see him above her... his pants were down, and his black jacket was off.  
Kreitlia turned to Callum;

"This is the best part."

The Prince could do nothing but watch, his eyes glued to the view of Rayla getting violated. Even when he tried to look away, his eyes couldn't help but watch her. 

Kreitlia picked up Rayla's legs, lifting them against his body until the heels of her boots were resting against her own shoulders, leaving that underage cunt totally exposed to the elements, and him! 

With the hand from her mouth, she could finally speak... or well, cry for help.

"Please, don't do this! Don't to this, please, d-don't!"

But he was too busy with this, prodding his shaft against her pink hole. The head of his cock pushed up to her young lips, the entrance becoming more inviting everytime she bucked to try and get free. She'll never get free, lamb to his slaughter. But that didn't stop her from struggling as best she could! 

More tears were streaming from her face as she felt her entrance being violated, her breath hitching every time Kreit prodded her entrance. Soon, he was sinking his dick into her. She violently pushed against him, but all her strength was nothing compared to just how capable he was ‐ his dick sliding into her body with ease. She let out a gasp, crying out for Callum to look away. Yet he couldn't - something forcing him to watch this man beginning to fuck someone he loved. He couldn't yell for help, and couldn't move. 

"No-no! Stop! Stop! Pl-please!"

She cried out to Kreit; feeling the penetration of her pussy. His shaft pushed deep and down into her, causing Rayla to spasm in a fit of wrongly placed pleasure. 

"You should have given up, Elf. This mission isn't yours to complete." — Kreit spoke with a condescending tone.

Her legs tried pushing against his body, yet that to, was futile. Only making him more intrigued to fuck her, pushing the last inches of his dick into her. Now he was embedded in her — she was just crying at this point. Tears coming down her Elven cheeks as the brute fucked her, it seemed he had some practice. 

He was finding a rhythm now, sliding back and forth — cock spreading and widening Rayla's hole. Kreit was picking up speed with every hump he made into her, eliciting moans from him.

And in all of this, Callum watched hopelessly. His small shaft was getting hard, but he was completely powerless! Watching this brute fuck his girlfriend? It was breaking him, yet... he only wanted to watch more. So, he did! Watching as this practiced man brutally fucked his girlfriend, shoving his rod into her squirming body.

"You messed up Elf, and these are the consequences."

"I-I don't know what you're t-Nhhahh!-alking about! Nhhhf! Nhggg!"

Soon she could feel the throbbing of this dick, the precum dripping into her. Was he going to—...?!

"No! NO! Not inside! Y-yo-AHHnn! You fuck-ing b-bastard! Not inside!"

He didn't listen, staring down at her tear covered face as his shaft entered the deepest parts of the Moonshadow Elf. His thrust were becoming wild, losing restraint as he wanted to simply release his load into her. Rayla was still yelling at him to stop, choking on her spit l. 

"Shit, I'm gonna fucking——"

"NO!!"

With her final plead of help, he could feel himself releasing. Waves of semen shooting from his dick and into her fragile body, making her yelp and him let out a deep growl. His cum spilled everywhere, some of it leaking out of her cunt. He kept within her body, letting Rayla's pussy drain the entirety of his balls. 

"C-Callum... please l-Hrk-! look away- pl-please don't look a-at me!"

There was a stain in Callum's pants; he had also climaxed at the sight of the raping of his girlfriend. 

"Well, thank you. Elf. Get in my way again, and we'll be back here."

He seemed to have already regained composure, getting off the Elf's body. The white-haired man grabbed his mask and his jacket, viewing her body for a little while — she had mostly stopped struggling, sniffling and letting out smaller tears. 

And with a punch to Callum's face; drawing out more blood, he disappeared. Rayla and Callum were left in the cold and dark of the night. All that was heard was the wind, and the occasional sniffle from the Elf.


	2. Until he's satisfied.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello gamer.
> 
> Continuation as Kreit decides he left unsatisfied. Hopefully this will have some improvements to the first one! Quicker smut this time as well!

Kreit never truly was satisfied in all honesty, he had always desired more. Whatever that may be; destroying, killing, or fucking. The latter was more fun, but he was definitely more of a war machine than a fuck machine. He'd come back for Rayla and Callum 2 days later; their progress had significantly slowed since their last encounter. And this time, he was given a fight before he was able to get to his favorite action.

———

"Futile to fight back against me, Elf. You do not nearly gave what it takes to challenge something like me."

Rayla's only response was a gasping and choking sound; hard to speak when a fat cock was invading your throat. She did try to pull her head away, but his tight grip on her horns was making that impossible. Every vibration Rayla sent from her muffled pleas for him to stop just turned him on more.

And then there was the Prince, sitting on a rock. Well, forced to sit there. A dark energy was holding his legs and arms, while another held his head so he had to watch it all go down. He couldn't help but think how sick this being is, how twisted you'd have to be to do something like this. His small shaft was growing in his pants, giving him slighr discomfort as there was no way for him to tend to it. 

"I would've expected more from a Moonshadow Elf, from a born warrior. Yet, a part of me says that you've taken a dick before me."

He had surmised that last time, once he didn't pop her cherry during the fuck. So someone else had already used the Elf, but who might've done that? She was only 15 now. Perhaps Callum and Rayla have already fucked? Hm. 

"Ggh! Nhfgk! Hnrk! Kshh!"

The only noises she could make in response.

Rayla's eyes were shut down as her legs shifted to try and help her push away, yet they also seemed trapped... she could feel something in her crotch. Something pooling up at her vagina... a liquid substance. Was she-...? Was she beginning to like this? 

'No, no! It's probably just his magic or-... or something! I would never like this.'  
Yet at those thoughts ran around her head, she also couldn't help but think just how big he was compared to the first dick she'd taken.

Kreitlia's balls slapped Rayla's chin with his every thrust, a loud slapping noise being created everytime his crotch collided with her face. That thick shaft was making it hard to breathe, going so deep down her unused throat, making her salivate all over said shaft. Then, she did something unexpected. Rayla, for some reason, found herself reaching for her repaired pants, trying to rub away at the heat that had been growing in her crotch for a while now.   
'just gotta, take care of it.'  
... the dick in your throat Rayla, or the growing pleasure in your crotch?

Slap, slap, slap, slap. Aside from the muffled noises, Callum's sobs and the wind, the only other sound being made was the furious face-fucking that Rayla was receiving. His shaft continued to violate her, and she continued to rub herself. 

"Fuck-, think I'm gonna...-"

He didn't have the chance to finish before Rayla began to willingly move her tongue on his dick, she was hoping Callum wouldn't know that she had a small desiring for this! Kreitlia would keep quiet about that, it would sting more to Callum if he didn't know until she admitted it herself. 

The Moonshadow Elf bucked her hips, ridng her fingers as she was letting him throat fuck her to completion. Rayla could feel the precum dripping down into her, and that distinct throbbing of this massive dick. 

"Shit-!" 

He exclaimed loudly as with a few more brutal thrusts into Rayla's face, he found himself releasing. The Elf had been expecting him to make her swallow the whole thing, yet, that wasn't what happened. Some shots of cum went down her throat, but he pulled and the rest of the white liquid spilled onto her face. Her eyes were shut as mostly her entire visage was now stained and covered in semen. At that moment, Rayla could feel some of her own liquids release from her body, as she got her own orgasm from the fucking she received. 

Callum furiously kicked against his restraints, trying to get to the man that so easily fucked the woman he loved. Yet when Kreit moved away from Rayla's face, he saw it... the tongue hanging out of her mouth, the expression she was making, the pool at her legs that came from her vagina. Oh, how the young cuck couldn't even react! 

'N-no.. it must be his magic! It must be mind-control!'   
He was furiously trying to justify why she looked like she had enjoyed it, that there was NO way that Rayla would ever like being violated in such a way! 

"See that Callum? Looks like she enjoyed it."

And once Kreit released Rayla's head, she fell to the ground - still shivering and groaning. 

"Looks like I'm better than I thought."

Rayla's last thought before she passed out was:

'More.'

**Author's Note:**

> HI. So this was probably cringe.
> 
> I'll definitely be writing more in the future, but I'm always open to requests! (I should really make a Twitter account for rq's and shit.)
> 
> Turns out I spent a lil' while getting to the smut, whoops.


End file.
